


Vivere

by Greyhound



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, honestly this is just fluff with 0 plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: Blurr is a wriggly cuddler, but Swindle knows a particularly useful little trick.Gift fic for the lovely @bastardroomba on tumblr.





	Vivere

**Author's Note:**

> and if you look to your left you'll see two giggly mechs in love 
> 
> anyway this is for my lovely wifey KR (@bastardroomba on tumblr) who's spoiled me a lot lately with that good good swinblurr content. nothing but dumb fluff and blurr being a wriggly cat from here on out folks 
> 
> named after literally every track on Mondkopf's album They Fall But You Don't because I listened to that whilst writing this. somehow

Blurr was one lanky mech, and this was only emphasised by the way he sprawled out on his - _their_ \- couch, one leg up so his pede could dangle off over the side of the arm, and the other crooked underneath. With his optics half-shuttered and comfortably dim, a content little smile upon his lip-plates, and arms thrown up over his helm so his servos hung off the arm in a mirror to his freely-dangling pede, Blurr looked the epitome of comfort.

Which was a shame, because Swindle wanted to take a seat. 

"C'mon you, shuffle up," Swindle huffed. As he stood beside the lounging blue mech, the urge to reach out and trail light digit-tips over Blurr's knee rolled strong within him. The sole reason he didn't act upon it was the way Blurr was cheekily staring him down, the small quirk at the corner of his mouth and the way the tip of his glossa was visible, peeking between his derma in the form of a challenge. 

Swindle was headily anticipating the snarky little "make me", because that's exactly the kind of slaggger Blurr was, but before it could come, Blurr sat up. He twisted himself, shuffling forward so both his legs now swung from the arm of the couch.  
"C'mon you," Blurr echoed, craning his neck and patting the seat behind him. 

There was no hesitation as Swindle dropped himself onto the couch, relieved to finally be off his pedes after a long day on the go. Besides him, Blurr shuffled a little more, puling his legs from where they dangled, curling and wriggling and twisting until he could lay back into Swindle's lap, snuggling his face into the smaller mech's thighs with a happy little murmur. 

Without thinking about it, Swindle raised a servo to cup Blurr's cheek.

As with pretty much everything in life, Blurr was a characteristically... _Energetic_ cuddler. Even coiled into a vaguely round lump, he continued to wriggle, tracing the outside of Swindle's thigh with a stray digit, stretching and recurling a leg, repositioning the arm beneath his chassis someway more comfortable. When they'd first got together, Swindle was decidedly bemused by the restless mech in his bed, but by this point it was just an endearing constant.

You're insatiable," Swindle hummed, voice strung with fondness and expression soft as he skirted a thumb along the ridge in Blurr's cheekplate. At this Blurr was quite clearly uncertain as to whether to nuzzle into Swindle's servo or his thigh, as he appeared to try to do both simultaneously, with results that weren't exactly yielding. 

Primus, Blurr was just so pit-damned endearing, in a way which made Swindle's spark spin more than he'd like to admit. 

"I'm allowed to be, it's been a long day," Blurr laughed, half muffled as he pressed his face more insistently against Swindle's lap, rolling to be more on his front than his side. Absentmindedly he brushed his digits up, up over Swindle's hip to sweep gently against his waist in a way that had Swindle wriggling from the ticklish contact himself.

"I was with you all day!" There was no malice in Swindle's voice, his mock exasperation defeated by the way he tried not to giggle from Blurr's ministrations. Blurr noted this and took the time to skitter even lighter brushes over Swindle's side, deciding that Swindle's breathless almost-giggling was _absolutely delightful_.

"Yeah, but I couldn't show you my love like this." 

"Insatiable _and_ shameless. Noted." Despite his words, Swindle trailed his digits along Blurr's jaw, lightly drawning them up and over his cheek and coming to rub over one of the distinct edges of Blurr's finials.

The effect was instantaneous.

Blurr _melted_. 

All at once the wriggling halted and Blurr went lax in Swindle's lap, hand falling to curl by Swindle's hip, that high performance engine turning over and rumbing into a low, contented purr.

"You know you love me," Blurr breathed, voice smeared by the smooth way he reverberated, optics warm and bright with adoration as they focused in on Swindle's face.

Swindle could feel the sappiness on his damn features as Blurr stared up at him, but frag it. He _wanted_ Blurr to see this. It was the least he could do. Continuing that slow, tender back and forth rubbing, Swindle felt the way sweet devotion broiled in his chassis, and by Primus he tried to convey it through his motions. 

"Mm. Yeah, I do," Swindle murmured, intimately aware of the way Blurr's chassis had been steadily heating, his cheekplate flushed warm against Swindle's lap. 

With a deep shiver, Blurr let out a hot exvent against Swindle's thigh, feeling more than seeing the way Swindle stiffened, servo reflexively grasping Blurr's finial as he let go of a tiny appreciative murmur. 

At this, Blurr saw an opportunity. And oh, how he was gonna seize it. 

Turning his head, he dragged a long, sloppy, open mouthed kiss across Swindle's thigh, and the way the other mech jolted was absolutely _glorious_. 

"Hey!" Swindle sounded completely and utterly scandalised, voice edged with static. Ooo, Blurr had got him well and good in revenge for all that fondling of his head fins, and he couldn't stop himself from breaking out in a peal of giggles.

"You know me, I couldn't resist," Blurr laughed, twisting himself round yet again to look up at Swindle, not needing to touch to know the other mech's face was running hot, told by the decidedly flustered expression on his face, optics wide and bright and mouth half-open around some kind of protest. 

"You...I!" Swindle started and stopped, the heat flaring within him only tempered by how damn smug Blurr looked. After a little more verbal floundering (and Blurr's slag-eating grin only widening), Swindle managed to come up with a response that wasn't just a half broken pronoun. 

"Get up here, I'll show you what a kiss is." 

"Real smooth," Blurr remarked sarcastically, though he still immediately moved, arms shifting beneath himself so he could sit up.

What could he say? Swindle wasn't a mech known by most for being generous, and Blurr certainly couldn't deny an offer as generous as that.

**Author's Note:**

> i c o u l d have segwayed this into porn but not today, satan 
> 
> thank you ever so much for reading! feel free to come holler about swinblurr w/ me over at @encoders on tumblr


End file.
